Conventionally, there have been known vehicles that can carry out a control for automatically stopping an engine, i.e. a so-called idling stop control, while a vehicle stops or travels to improve fuel economy. In the vehicles, when the engine is stopped while the idling stop control is carried out, since hydraulic pressure for operating drive systems such as a clutch, etc. may become insufficient, an configuration, that includes an accumulator for compensating insufficient hydraulic pressure, has been known.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses such a configuration that when an engine is restarted after it has been automatically stopped, an electromagnetic on-off valve is opened when the engine is cranked by a starter so that the hydraulic pressure accumulated in an accumulator is supplied. Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses a configuration for starting an engine by operating a starter after an electromagnetic control valve of an accumulator has been opened.